


The Twins go to Hogwarts

by Nestor_joinjoin



Series: Hosie/Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, F/F, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestor_joinjoin/pseuds/Nestor_joinjoin
Summary: Two twins arrive at Hogwarts, since then strange things have happened at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie/Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733260
Kudos: 27





	1. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins meet Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue.

A young teenage girl crosses the woods of Mystic Falls. She is afraid, she flees two men who appeared to be vampires.

The teenager regretted leaving her father's house, but she had no choice now, she couldn't come back.

A light suddenly comes out in the shade, then a second, it touches the two vampires, frightened by this attack, the two men leave, leaving their prey.

\- What are you doing here ? A gentle frightened the teenager who turns to see the source of this voice. A teenager the same age as her, with beautiful aubrun hair and magnificent blue eyes.

\- My name is Hope, the aubrun haired girl tries to reassure the frightened teenager.

\- I'm Josie ...

\- Ok Josie. What does a pretty girl do alone in the woods

\- I was running from her two vampires ... Men.

\- You can say "vampire", I know the supernatural, do you think I saved you with a flashlight?

\- Cool ... Uh ... Thanks for that, for saving me. I go...

\- Do you want me to come with you?

\- I do not want to bother you.

\- If I suggest I don't mind.

\- Okay, well ... Okay. Hope smiles at Josie and begins to follow without knowing where she is going.

\- Where are we going ? Asked Hope after fifteen minutes of walking in the forest.

\- I do not know.

Hope looks at the girl shocked by the answer.

\- So we walk without knowing where to go?

\- Exactly ... well no, not really, it's complicated.

\- Reassuring ...

\- I know, I should have asked my sister more details about where we were to meet. Hope sighed and stopped walking, Josie did the same as the brunette was about to say something when she saw Hope take out a wand and say something incomprehensible. A path of light has appeared.

\- Are you a witch?

\- Yes. You have to follow the path of light to find your sister, by the way how do you know the existence of the supernatural?

\- My father was a great vampire hunter, and my mother is one.

\- So what are you?

\- A witch. At this sentence, Hope smiles, when Josie starts to make a small cabin green where a blonde of the same age comes out, the two girls embrace. The blonde's smile grows when she sees the aubrun haired girl.

\- I do not believe ! You brought your girlfriend back! Waits! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND! Why didn't you tell me Jo! Is she taking drugs ?! Is she a criminal ?! NO ! Don't tell me he's a vampire! OH MY GOD ! Will i be aunt Did she ask you to marry? Where's your Jo ring? Don't tell me you've already lost it?

\- LIZZIE STOP !!! Josie turned crimson red, she was so embarrassed by the situation.

\- My name is Hope.

\- Hope saved me from two vampires earlier.

\- Love at first sight, I love it, Hope you have my blessing. Hope chuckled slightly.

\- Okay, now that I know you came home safe, I'm not going to bother you anymore.

"Go ahead, it's dark and we've been eating for three hours," said Lizzie, speaking to Hope.

\- Ok thank you.

\- Thank you especially, this linnet manager has always managed to get into impossible situations.

\- It is not true! I'm just a bit fishy. Hope laughed at the twins' antics and followed them as they entered the cabin.

The interior of the cabin is quite narrow, there is a table with four chairs, two beds where next to it there are two suitcases.

\- Reassure me girls, you don't live here like you?

"No, of course not, we just needed a place to hide," Lizzie replied, putting drinks in the fireplace.

\- Have you committed a crime?

\- We just ran away.

The three girls sit at the table and start eating.

\- The amazing food is better than at Hogwarts! Exclaims Hope impressed by Lizzie's culinary talent.

\- Thank you, wait, did you say Hogwarts?

\- Yes why ?

\- This is our next destination.

\- Let me guess that you don't know where the station 9 3/4 is?

\- That's it.

\- I could show you tomorrow, I just need to get my stuff and we will go together, does it work?

\- It works for us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think ?


	2. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and the twins go to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue.

The three girls left the cabins early in the morning, they start their hikers, after hours of walking (and complaints from Lizzie) Hope will recover her bag which was in a small apartment which she had shared with a Marcel, her other belongings was already at Hogwarts.

The witches have arrived at the station, the twins follow Hope when she signals for her to stop.

\- By the way, I just thought, this is the first time that Hogwarts has welcomed students in the middle of the school year.

\- It must be because Lizzie started but was cut by Josie.

\- You need everything for the first time, right? Josie beckons to her sister, who seems to understand her.

\- I suppose ... said Hope with a strange smile without taking her eyes off the brunette.

\- So where's the 9 3/4?

\- Right there, Hope showed a wall, made like me girls, then Hope rushed from the wall and disappeared.

\- I guess we're going to have to go together?

\- Always. And the sisters rush together against the wall.

\- Hey girls! Hurry, the train will leave soon.

Lizzie and Josie run after Hope and enter the train, the three girls enter the same cabin.

\- It's the first time that I'm not alone in the cabin, I'm a bit of the lone wolf kind.

\- Amazing, I swear you girls, you are made for each other! Josie is also a lone wolf.

\- It is not true! Sometimes people came to talk to me!

\- Yes Jo, to do their homework ... Josie turned her head and started to sulk.

\- What is your excuse? Josie is because she is too nice and she is unsociable.

\- My last name is Mikaelson, it is a powerful and very dreaded family.

\- And I thought wizards would be nicer than that. Good Jo you're going to stop sulking in your corner !?

\- Anyone talking to me? Asked Josie looking at Hope who giggled, that irritated Lizzie.

\- I'll buy you a lot of sugar and cakes.

\- Oh, you know I love you Lizzie, I can't stay mad at you. I hope you heard what she said? You witness it.

\- I am 100% witness with you.

\- Okay, I already hate this alliance against me, mutters Lizzie.

The train suddenly stopped and the lights went out. The three girls looked at each other in fear.

\- Is this normal? Lizzie asked in a small voice.

\- No, it has never happened yet, I'm going to go see what's going on. Said Hope standing up but a hand stopped her, Josie's.

\- No, it's always those who go out to see what's going on who dies first in horror movies! Josie exclaimed, drawing Hope to her side.

After a few minutes of silence, footsteps were heard near the door, revealing a girl with short, curly raven hair.

\- I don't think so, do you have any Mikaelson friends? Wow, physical contact, where's the lone wolf in you? The girl with the green eyes refers to the fact that Josie and Hope were holding hands.

"Penelope," Hope growled.

\- At the same time she is cute, I understand, in addition to Mikaelson if it is not yours yet I advise you to act quickly.

\- What do you want Penelope?

\- Make sure everyone is fine, even if you usually do.

\- What the hell is happening? Exclaimed Lizzie.

\- Because God knows why the train fell, and the dementors are there, explains the raven haired girl.

A heavy blow shakes the rest of the train, cries of surprise and fear are heard, and the window next to Lizzie begins to crack.

\- I think we'd better get away, those words Lizzie backed away from the back of the cabin, Josie will do the same but the dementor broke the window and started sucking it. Lizzie screams in horror.

_\- Expecto patronum!_

Josie fell to the ground, Hope hugged her.

\- Super Miss Mikaelson, excuse me for being late, I was pushing the other dementors. How is this student?

"She is not dead, Professor Lupine," said Hope.

\- Well, wait, a cookie for his morale, I'll check the other students. The professor left followed by Pénélope.p

\- Shit, but what is it delusional !? Exclaimed Lizzie who woke up her sister.

\- What happened ? Asked Josette growling and rubbing her head.

\- The dementor took you, a cookie from Professor Lupine, explained Hope, Josie eats the cake with a big smile.

\- My favorite teacher!

\- How do you feel sister?

\- Better. Josie sits on the seat next to Hope, where their hands come together little by little (this does not escape Lizzie's eye).

The train begins to fly weightless, Hope explains to them that it was surely a fate of Albus Dumbledore, the director of Hogwarts. When the train rests on the ground, it was dark. The three girls get off the train, Professor Lupine beckons them to follow him.

\- Hope to see you later, said Josie.

\- See you later, Jo.


	3. House's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue

\- So girls, how do you find school right now? asked Professor Lupine through the binoculars, he presented the different structures of the school and had to take them to the dining room so that the Sorting Hat could choose its house.

\- It's incredible! I mean, it's mega awesome! exclaimed the blonde excited by the new place where she was going to live. I wonder what house I'm going to be in, not you Jo !? the brunette was silent throughout the school presentation.

\- Yes, I can't wait ... Lizzie's twin was clearly not as enthusiastic as she claimed.

\- The girls here we are in the Great Hall, this is where the meals and the big announcements take place, follow me, it's time to choose your house. The sisters follow the professor who designates their places for them.

Director Dumbledore takes the floor to present the binoculars to the student remains.

Lizzie is the first to pass, the Sorting Hat designates her: Griffondor.

The table applauds and welcomes Lizzie with kindness, Josie hopes that this hat will put her with her sister, they were rarely separated. Now it was the brunette's turn to pass.

"Interesting," says Sorting Hat, "I didn't know they had a child, no one knew. Josie frowned in misunderstanding, what about the Sorting Hat, her parents? In any case, be careful who you trust ...

\- Are you going to put me with my sister? Or you will continue to wander for a long time.

\- Where would the pleasure be ...? SLYTHERIN !

Complete silence. Nice, thought the girl Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder, Josie turned to him.

\- Good luck, he puts his two thumbs in the area and then indicates where she should go. When she gets up from the chair to go to the table, a boy gets up and is applauded, another person does it, it was Hope, she signals him to join her. Josie smiled sweetly at the boy then joined Hope.

\- It's okay ? Instantly asked the aubrun haired girl.

\- I had to catch a cold because of the wind I caught, Lizzie's sister was trying to lighten the mood with a little prank.

Hope was sitting away from the other Slytherins.

\- At least your sense of humor doesn't go away.

\- Why did they look at me like I was a stranger?

\- It's just that Muggleborns in Slytherin are extremely rare, and let's say that Slytherins are not really fans of it.

\- Oh ... great ... Josie turns her head towards the teachers, someone intrigues her. It was a pale complexion, dressed in a large black cape, who is the guy in black? Josie asked curiously.

\- It's Severus Snape, the potion teacher, why?

\- I feel like I saw him somewhere before ...

\- it would surprise me, he almost never goes into the muggle world. Josie didn't answer, but smiled at her friend.

The two girls hurry to finish to go to the room they shared, Hope had promised Josie to show her some of her paintings. At the time of the curfew, the two girls could not sleep, they decided to stop until one of them fell asleep.

\- So you and your sister ran away from home, why?

\- It's complicated, if I remember correctly, it all started when I received a letter for Hogwarts at the age of 11, I declined the invitation, I didn't want to be far from my sister, c It was from this moment that everything started to collapse. Alaric hates the supernatural apart from Caroline and Bonnie, but here I deviate a bit from the subject. Alaric became completely paranoid, he was sure I would turn his normal child into a monster, so when Lizzie's powers manifested, that is to say that he was not thrilled. He was starting to go crazy, so we left to go to Hogwarts.

\- Merlin, this is horrible ...

\- A little...

The rest of the evening was silent and the two fell asleep.


	4. Voldemort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue.  
> Small chapter.

Josie was the type to be head in the air, she was easily distracted, so when she saw a Robin near a window in the Great Hall, she did not listen to what her sister said to her and wore his intention on the little bird. Hope who was there also found her quite cute, she reports to Lizzie that her sister has not heard her, the blonde sighs and criticizes the dissipation of her twin. The bird is gone, the three girls watch it go away

\- We are going to be stupid to watch a bird go away, marmours Lizzie which surprised Josie

\- Did you see it too? at this remark the two other girls laughed

\- obviously we can see it, you can't hear us anymore.

\- Oh sorry ...

\- not a serious sister, but avoid doing that in Professor Snape's yard, I heard that he was severe.

\- I confirm, he fired me several times from his class because I drew instead of listening to him.

\- Thanks for the advice, I'll be careful.

\- - -

In a dark castle worthy of a horror film, sitting opposite the greatest villain in the history of wizards, was Malachai Parker. He didn't really want to be here, he wasn't afraid of dying, no, he had just planned something other than being here in an old castle that was used as a refuge by a wizard who looked like a living dead man.

\- Mr. Parker, take your dirty feet off the table.

\- If you tell me why I'm here, I would.

The wizard removed his hood which covered his face, revealing a bald bald head, his red eyes, instead of nostrils, were two slits, his face expressing no emotion.

\- Know to Malachai Parker that you are my most faithful ally, I offer you a very big mission which will play a key role in my fabulous return.

\- May I know what it is?

\- A few days ago, a dementor attacked a Hogwarts bus, he attacked someone in particular, he detected a very rare form of magic, it is a siphon.

-A siphon?

\- The only siphon the world knows is you, but ... Ten years ago, when I killed your dear sister, there was a child, a little girl, I tried to kill her , but I don't know how it almost killed me, then this kid siphoned me.

\- So I should kill all the Hogwarts teenagers?

\- No, just you will be my eyes and my ears, be discreet.

\- Okay, now that I think about it, Bellatrix plans to escape in a few weeks.

\- Well, you can go ...

Kai rolled his eyes, which sometimes hated the Dark Lord, he took for a moron. It is not because he is a siphon that he is weaker or silly. It is even the opposite, he was very intelligent and very solid in handling.


End file.
